Finders Keepers
Finders Keepers was a show based on the American Nickelodeon game show where kids have to find hidden objects in a giant house. Gameplay The game was played with two teams (a Yellow Team and a Green Team) and in two rounds, and each round started with a game called "Find & Keep" played at a nearby garage, and finished with the house. Find & Keep In the "Find & Keep" game, the teams were faced with a 9-monitor video wall (originally 12). Eight of them were numbered 1-8 and all hid items which were all people, places, things, etc. The host asked four questions one at a time and the teams took turns picking off numbers hoping to find the answers that matched the questions. Each correct answer earned points and the right to search a room in the house. During the 12 monitor era, the teams received large keys to indicate that they earned a room to search in. While in the 9 monitor era, the teams had symbols on their podiums which indicated the rooms involved in that round and they lit up when a correct answer was found. Once all the answers were found, it was time to go search the house. This was based on the first format of the American comedy Bob Stewart produced, Bill Cullen hosted show Eye Guess. The House The Finders Keepers house consisted of eight rooms, mostly normal rooms instead of the crazy ones in America. In each room of the house, the team with that room had 30 seconds to find the hidden object that answered the clue given at the start. If they were successful, they earned more points; if not, then the points would go to their opponents. Rooms *Mum and Dad's Bedroom *Bathroom *Landing *Kids Bedroom *Fantasy Room/Attic (Series 6 only)/Mystery Room *Store Room/Utility Room (Series 6 only)/Garden Room *Kitchen *Hallway *Living Room *Study Scoring The first round was worth 25 points per correct answer & room and the second round was worth 50 points per correct answer & room. The team with the most points won the game. If the game ended in a tie, one final question was asked and the first team to yell out the right answer was declared the winner. Changes *'Surprise Prize Room' - This worked like the Instant Prize Room in America. One of the rooms in the house was called the Surprise Prize Room. If a team won that room and as they entered it, a fanfare would go off to let them know. If the team in control could find the object, in addition to the points they would also win the prize. But unlike in America, if they couldn't, both the prize & points go to the opposing team (ala Double Dare 2000's Triple Dare Challenge). Played in the first two series. *'Jeremy's Joker' - This was named after the show's announcer Jeremy Stockwell. It was the replacement for the Surprise Prize Room but it also worked like the Instant Prize Room in America and mostly played the same way. Played in the last three series. *Later shows had the Find & Keep game played in only the second round. The first round had both teams search two rooms each. *The final series allowed the teams to have to find items in a garage to get a head start in room searching (Both teams looked for the same exact item in the house and were on the different floors of the house) and find tools in an oil pit to get a head start if both teams were tied, if not the team who completed the tool kit got the head start. Also the teams got to search one entire floor of the house, but they no longer scored points for finding any items, just the items themselves. The first team to find all the objects in their floor won the game. ---- The team that won the game went on a "Super Search" for a star prize. Super Search In the Super Search, the winning team had to search the entire house (all eight rooms) in less than four minutes (three in the first series) and win the star prize. In most series, the team only won one prize (based on how many objects they had found); however, in the final series of the original version (and like in America), if the winning team couldn't find all the objects, they would still get one prize for every room successfully searched. Catchphrases "Neil: This is Finder's Keepers. The game where you can do all those things you usually can't do at home. Why? Because this is our house! Audience, who's house is it? AUDIENCE: OUR HOUSE!" - Neil Buchanan and audience "Host: Audience, where are the blue/red team? Audience: IN THE (INSERT ROOM)!" - Finders Keepers host Category:Kid shows Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:American Formats Category:ITV Shows Category:1991 premieres Category:1996 endings Category:2006 premieres Category:2006 endings